What Few Have Discovered
by justanotherteen
Summary: Long Before the Galactic Republic, a message was recorded. No one was suppose to find it. When one Jedi force stumbles upon it, they realize it could destroy the foundations of the force as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

The planet was barren of life. Thick jungles, scorching deserts, deep oceans and frozen tundra covered its surface, making it perfect to hide something. Even if they found the planet, which was trillions of miles away from civilization, it would take them years to find what he had hidden. He had been wrong in the past, but about this he was certain. No one would find this place for thousands of years.

He descended upon the planet slowly, not wanting to waste what little fuel he had left. When he had found a suitable landing spot, he landed. His ship started its decent into the mile high trees of the jungle.

He emerged from his ship, his red robe covering his body, a hood over his head. He glanced around at the surrounding. He sensed nothing living within thousands of miles. He was at no danger here. This planet was seemingly harmless.

He came upon the spot it had chosen for him. This is it. This is where he would establish the relic that would be hid from the galaxy for thousands upon thousands of years. This is where he would hide the secret that the Jedi feared, that the Sith loathed for. This is what would change the force if ever discovered. He got to work.

(2 years later…)

It was complete. His mission was complete. What had drawn him to the edges of insanity, had caused him to loose his respected position in the Order, what had pulled Natyla away. _Natyla_. The word assaulted him like an angry rancor, wanting to pull him into the pits of despair. He felt the rage boiling up inside him, wanting to force itself out. But he knew he must honor his pledge.

Pushing his hurt, rage, and anger back down. He slowly entered the temple. He ascended the stairs ever so carefully, feeling the power within each stone. Each one had unimaginable power within it, the power of rage, anger, and revenge. He reached the stone doors that towered ten feet above him. They too were filled with power, but a different type. It contained power, confidence, and wealth. He opened the stone doors with the force and entered the final room. The Grand Hallway was truly grand. As he entered, a wave of every kind of emotion assaulted him, pushing his control to the limit, forcing him on his knees. Hate and anger gnarled at his face, taunting him. Love and understanding wafted around he knees, tempting him. And the worst, greed, whispered in his ears. Never the less, like he had done countless time earlier, he pushed the emotions away.

He struggled down the long corridor to the main alter. This is where he would store it. His memories, explanations, archives and most importantly, the reason he was here. The reason that had engulfed him in torment for the past ten years. The reason that would leave him to die after this was over. But he welcomed death, for there was no going back.

He took a moment to reflect on what he was doing. Suddenly, it hit him like the force of a supernova. He had never fully realized what he was about to do. All the torment and guilt engulfed him with ten times the power it had before. He couldn't resist.

"NO!" he screamed. "I will not be overtaken!" suddenly, everything disappeared, he felt nothing. Everything was calm. He must do this before he could not resist any more.

He pushed the record button on the holorecorder and started.

"My name is Ishakar Volio. I am recording this on the last leg of my life. I know no one will find this for thousands of years, but to any that do, you possess infinite knowledge that others have and will be searching for forever. Around you are records, archives, and stories from the Rakatan, Celestial, and Columi Empires, plus many other fabled creatures. But this is not the real reason I am here. I am here to explain the power that I discovered twenty years ago. A power that was simple, easy, and explainable. But before long, others wretched it away from me. They took it and molded it to two sides. They claim the "good side" is what they are on and the "bad side" on which all evil people are on. The power they abused. This power I found. This power I named the force."

**Well, I hope you liked it. It's my first fan fic, so bear with any errors. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Star Wars

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Star Wars

(3,953 BBY)

The Ebon Hawk descended slowly upon the planet. Revan glanced at the nav. He defiantly was billions, if not trillions of miles away from Coursant and civilization. But if he was right, this one planet held the answer to what had forced him to leave everyone and everything he had ever known or cared for.

The planet was like a fragile marble. So many colors were splattered onto it; it was beautiful. Yet strangely, Revan sensed no life on the planet. Surely a planet of such diversity must host _some_ life. He tried again, yet found not even a trace of life.

Revan found a suitable landing spot and steered the Hawk down. It was a nerve wracking descent. He had chosen to land in the jungle, and the trees here were tall. As branches and limbs struck the Hawk on its way down, Revan took a moment to think.

_What if it isn't even here? What if all of the time and effort I took to get here goes to waste. What if I left Bastila for nothing?_

_Bastila._

The name hit him hard. So hard tears even came to the former Sith Lords' eyes. He remembered the day he had left her. The day he left everyone.

(Flashback)

"_Bastila. I need to speak to you."_

_Bastila smiled at him with that soft, cute face of hers. "Anything, honey."_

_Revan beckoned her to follow him into the starboard dormitory. It was quite there. The crew was preoccupied with all their jobs on the Hawk. He would break the news to them later._

_As Bastila entered the dormitory, Revan ambushed her with a kiss. "My," she said "Are you hormonal." She kissed him back._

_Revan had to turn away to hide his tears. Finally, he turned around. "Bastila. I have to leave." _

_Bastila's smile disappeared. "Leave? What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I must go correct my mistakes from when I was Sith Lord."_

_Bastila whimpered "No, no you don't. You need to stay here with me. With all of us, with the Jedi." _

_Revan wiped a tear from his eye. "No Bastila, I can't. I've done too many bad things. I must correct them. The force is calling me to."_

_Bastila turned angry "No you don't! Why does it matter if you can't undo the past? Running away and getting yourself killed isn't going to help the Jedi or the Republic!"_

"_I know Bastila! I know. But the force is calling me back there. There is something I must find. But I promise," he took her hands "I promise I will return to you."_

_Bastila broke down in tears. "Revan, you don't have to." She rested her face in his chest. "You don't have to." She repeated that several times as Revan hushed her and stroked her hair._

End flashback)

Revan brushed his tears away and took a deep breath. He called T3. The little droid happily rolled to the cockpit. "Beep beet boop?" he queried.

"T3, I need to record a message. Can you do that for me?"

"Beeeeeeeeep!"

"Yes, I know I've recorded at least one a week. But you have to remember, this is hard on me. I want everything I've discovered not to go to waste if something were to happen to me."

"Tweep beep bop."

"Ok." Revan cleared his throat. T3 activated the holorecorder. "To whoever finds this, this is Revan, former Padawan, former Sithlord, Savior of the Republic. I come today with only one log. I have reached my destination. After three long years of searching, I have found what I found before, and what the force has called me to find yet again. I cannot give you the location, for I fear the contents here may be too great for anyone, even me. But I can tell you one thing. Do NOT come after me. I am hoping to destroy this thing so it is eliminated from the galaxy forever. This thing may have been what caused me to turn to the darkside in the first place, and I want none to follow in my path."

T3 ended the recording. He beeped, satisfied.

"Thank you T3, now stay with the ship."

T3 rolled away back to his jobs. Revan sighed. He wished he would have taken HK-47 with him, but he couldn't. An assassin droid of that quality couldn't be wasted on such a mission as this. Revan thought of his past three years. T3 had been his only companion, and he was sure that when he returned, people would think he was quite loony for talking to a droid for three years.

Finally, Revan opened the door to the mysterious world. With only a lightsaber and the force, he embarked on the journey that had changed his life all those years ago, and hopefully would not do it again.

He still sensed no life whatsoever, but he kept going. For hours he crawled under branches, cut through vines, and force jumped trees to find the thing. It never occurred to him that he never knew what the thing was.

Six hours later, he had found it. A temple. An ancient temple. Vines were growing within the stones, and many parts of the temple showed decay. Yet it still stood. Revan was puzzled how it got here, but he would not question the force. He took a step onto the first step, and was immediately assaulted by emotions of rage, anger, and revenge. He stepped down, startled. This temple was full of the force.

Immediately, questions filled his brain. _This temple looked 40,000 years old, yet it had the force in it. How long have we known of the force? I remember reading that the Infinite Empire used a primitive type of the force, but could they have filled it with this much? Could others have been here first? _Revan pushed the questions aside and ascended the steps. Again, the emotions attacked him like Coruscant politics. But his willpower was strong and eventually made it up to the main door. It was huge, and showed signs of age. When Revan touched it, emotions of wealth and power flowed through him. These were pleasant, they made him want more. More power, more money, more…

No.

"This is how I turned to the darkside." He uttered "this is where my journey began." Revan shoved the emotions out and opened the door. Inside was dark. Only two torches were lit, and they were at the end of the seemingly hallway. Revan followed their faint glow and examined the emotions around him. The air was thick with them. Emotions of every kind nipped at him and growled down his ear. It was eerie.

Finally, he reached the end. On the end was a single holorecorder. Revan pushed the button. Immediately, a figure appeared. The holorecorder was old, so old that the figure was composed of only a few lines, giving him an odd form. Yet Revan knew he was human, and listened to his message.

The recording started "My name is Ishakar Volio. I am recording this on the last leg of my life. I know no one will find this for thousands of years, but to any that do, you possess infinite knowledge that others have and will be searching for forever. Around you are records, archives, and stories from the Rakatan, Celestial, and Columi Empires, plus many other fabled creatures." Revan glanced around at the darkness. He took a torch and lit one next to it. Suddenly, a whole string of torches lit, revealing two levels of archives. Revan was amazed. "But this is not the real reason I am here. I am here to explain the power that I discovered twenty years ago. A power that was simple, easy, and explainable. But before long, others wretched it away from me. They took it and molded it to two sides. They claim the "good side" is what they are on and the "bad side" on which all evil people are on. The power they abused. This power I found. This power I named the force."

(2 days later)

Revan finished the last recording of "Ishakar Volio." It had taken him two days to do it, but now he understood everything. The meaning of the force. How far both the Jedi and Sith have strayed from the truth. Now he understood why he changed after being here.

"I must record my entry here." He said. But there was one more log. He activated it, and a man appeared. He seemed strangely familiar, and then it hit him. It was him. It was him when he found this temple years ago. It was him when he had changed. He listened to the recording, and oddly enough after hearing Ishakar's speech, agreed with his former self.

Revan pushed the recorder button. "My name is Revan."

**We'll get past Revan, don't worry. R&R!**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi all! Hope your enjoying the story. Just need to explain something's.

I have no idea why it repeats the disclaimer twice. I've tried editing it, it won't go away. Weird.

I know that Revan shouldn't be in the Movie part, but its all leading up to the main story. Revan won't appear anymore.

I don't know how reliable all of this content is to the canon Star Wars universe. I didn't spend hours on this. I looked some stuff up on Wookipedia (very helpful by the way), but no other major research other than KOTOR. Just send me a note if I'm off on anything.

Keep on reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Did it do it again

Disclaimer: Did it do it again?

(52 ABY, Courscant)

Luke Skywalker sliced his keycard through the security terminal. The door opened and revealed a semi-luxurious room. A double bed with a picture of the Senate lay on the right, and a Holo-Tv with two chairs sat on the left. A single couch lay beneath the window. Luke sighed. "This is what you get when you're on a minimal budget." He murmured.

Luke tossed his belongings on the bed and sat down on the couch. The artificial material didn't make the most comfortable couch in the galaxy, but it would do. Luke turned on the Holo-Tv. Immediately, a blond female human with a male Twi'lek appeared on front of him, their voice echoing throughout the room.

"…and in other news, legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker and his team of scientists and Jedi are only two days away from their legendary launch into the Unknown Regions." The female human stated "Their trip is expected to last four years, that is, if everything goes as planned."

The Twi'lek responded "Yes, you never know what you might find in the Unknown Regions. A planet full of Rancors, the mythical Sith, or who knows, maybe Michael Jackson? That is why they call it the "Unknown Regions."

Luke shut off the Holo-Tv and rested his head. He had to get some sleep. He shut his eyes and tried to slumber off, but the drone of traffic kept him awake. "Blast it." He cursed. He used the force to shut off all sounds from the outside world, leaving him with a semi-peaceful sanctuary. He still had thoughts, doubts, and worries of the trip, and not even the force could shut off those. Still, Luke managed to drift off, unaware of the microbug implanted in the room.

(Another part of Courscant)

"Has he said anything?"

"No, not yet. He just fell asleep."

A curse was uttered, then a moment of silence "Ok, keep maintaining the bug. I want to hear everything that comes out of that room until he packs _**everything **_and leaves. We can't risk loosing him."

"Relax; the whole galaxy knows where and when he's leaving. I doubt we have a chance of loosing him."

"Still, just a precaution."

Luke woke up. He couldn't sleep anymore. The thoughts had finally dragged him out of his slumber, confronting him head-on. Luke sighed as he clipped his lightsaber on and headed out to the lobby for some dinner.

Luke summoned the turbolift, and when it arrived, climbed in. Before the door could close, a male Rodian managed to slip in. "Mind if I ride with you?" he asked in Basic.

"You speak Basic?" Luke replied "That's impressive, considering you're a Rodian."

Considering a Rodian's face cannot display emotion, it remained the same. Yet the tone of his reply indicated that he was proud of Luke's observation. "Why yes. I know. I spent five years at Military School learning Basic."

"Military School? So you're a soldier?"

"Well, not really. I'm more a mercenary now."

Luke's mind recommended that he scan the Rodian's brain, but he was tougher than he looked. He resisted Luke's attempt. Luke was forced to reply. "That must be interesting. Mind telling me who your current employer is?"

"Actually, I don't mind. It's by a gentleman by the name of Carius Utheis. He is quite fond of dark arts."

"Dark arts? You mean like Sith magic?"

The Rodian realized his mistake, and replied "Um, perhaps I've said too much." And with that, he drew his blaster and aimed it at Luke.

Luke's first reflex was to draw his lightsaber and activate, just in time to deflect the blast from the gun. The bolt ricocheted around the turbolift before it disintegrated, causing both occupants to duck. The Rodian managed to fire off one more bolt before Luke sawed him in half.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber. This was a real problem. He'd only been here for one day, and someone had sent a mercenary after him. He glanced down at the body, and then glanced up at the escape hatch.

(At the lobby)

Kyp Durron put down his crummy excuse for a latte. "Leave it to Luke put us on minimal budget, and then find us this sinkhole of a place." Kyp spat in his latte and tossed it aside. _The Force, where is Luke?_

(Back in the Turbolift)

Now that Luke had gotten rid of the body, he could continue with his primary goal. To meet up with Kyp Durron. He sighed. Fabulous. Nothing like talking to a rebellious, smart mouth Jedi Master on such a serious topic.

Luke finally reached the lobby. Kyp was leaning on a chair against a wall, feet on table. "Sorry Kyp." Luke apologized "I got…distracted in the turbolift."

"Whatever." Kyp muttered "Can we just hurry up and get to the launch site. I'm so eager to get off of this Force-forsaken planet."

"It's the most revolutionized in the galaxy."

"Yeah, but no one can make a good latte if they were given the best ingredients in the galaxy."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Let's just get going. The crew is waiting for us."

"Gladly." The two Jedi Masters walked toward the exit, unaware of the chocolate black haired waitress going on break to eavesdrop on the two.

**Finally, we're on Luke. You're lucky I've been able to update so frequently. Thank God for Spring Break. Yipee!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, I'd be rich! But I don't.

Luke pushed aside his grey hair as it fell in his face. Yes, his once light blond hair had transformed into a grayish, colorless matt, and the years had taken their toll. His face showed signs of age, and his eyes were weary. And they deaths of his wife, two nephews, and countless Jedi did not help. Yes, ever since the end of the Cornellian Insurrection and Jacen's death, he had considered retiring and staying out of galaxy affairs. But they he realized he was the Jedi Grand Master, and you _can't _retire from that.

Luke and Kyp summoned a taxi and climbed in. They ordered the Twi'lek driver where to go, and after a silent ride their, paid him and got out. They approached Hanger 2-B and Kyp used the force to open the door. It revealed a huge number of ships and people, all crammed together in a space meant to hold only a third of its number.

Luke and Kyp navigated their way through the crowd and to Luke's new ship, the _Grand Master_. A technician approached the two, saluted and said "Master Skywalker, your ship is almost ready to go. We are almost finished installing your dorsal blaster cannons, and after that, we'll just need to touch up the nav system." Luke nodded and examined the ship. Kyp spoke up. "What about my ship?"

The technician replied "Sir, your ship was moved to Hanger 7-C like you requested, and the maintenance crew you requested is working on it as we speak."

Kyp was shocked "What! I didn't request a transfer! And I sure as hell didn't request another maintenance crew!"

The technician gave Kyp a confused look and showed him his clipboard "Sir, I have your orders right here, straight from your office a day ag-"

"I wasn't in my office a day ago you moron!" Kyp roared. He flung around and hurried toward the exit. Luke sighed. Someone was after them.

(In the turbolift)

Kyp Durron was not one for patience. He was not patient when he hijacked the Star Crusher, when he fought in the Vong War, or the Cornellian Insurrection, and he _defiantly _was not patient right now.

"Who the hell would transfer my ship? I wasn't even in my office yesterday! How could someone have filled out the forms to have it transferred without being seen?" Kyp was so deep in thought he hardly realized that the turbolift was slowly coming to a stop.

"Sithspawn! What is it now?!" Kyp pressed the Hanger 7 key once more, but nothing happened. Kyp uttered a curse. "Now does Luke see why I hate this planet?"

Kyp was used to taking things into his own hands. He wasn't going to wait around in this turbolift for something bad to happen. Kyp grabbed his lightsaber and tore open the emergency hatch. Immediately, he was swallowed into darkness, only the faint blue glow of his lightsaber giving him light.

Kyp tried to use the force to find a way up, but there was none. The nearest door was too high to reach, even with the force. Kyp uttered another curse as he climbed back into the turbolift. He would have to wait this one out.

(Entrance to Turbolift D, Hanger 6-A)

At first site, no one would suspect that Andrea Celiac was an intruder. Good. There was no reason to. She had taken care of the head technician on this level easily, who thankfully was a woman. But she had no intention of going anywhere near the hangar. No, she went toward Turbolift D, and opened its emergency controls.

She glanced around to make sure no one was looking. The coast was clear. Perfect. She tore open the cover and started her job. Within two minutes, she had stopped the turbolift and jammed the controls, so that it could not be started again. Just as she was about to open the turbolift doors, she was interrupted.

"Hey, you. Let me see your identification number." Andrea turned around to see a security guard with a blaster rifle pointed at her. Andrea looked down where her identification number was supposed to be. _Blast! I must have left it on the body._ The guard was getting impatient, so Andrea responded.

"You want my number, ok." With that, she lunged at the guard. The poor guard managed to fire off three shots, but they were all useless. The woman tore the weapon from his hands and shoved it him to the floor. She then grabbed his blaster and fired.

She cursed and resumed her mission. But she would have to do it quickly. She tore open the doors, grabbed a thermal detonator, and tossed it down. Then, she fled, ignoring the body of the guard lying across from her.

(In the turbolift)

Kyp was getting impatient. If someone didn't start the turbolift again, he didn't know what he'd do. He sat down, grumbling.

His complaints were interrupted by a small metallic clank. Kyp looked up and cursed when he saw what it was. A thermal detonator. Kyp reached for the emergency exit, but the detonator exploded before he reached it. The explosion sent the turbolift into a long downward plunge to the bottoms of Coursaunt.

**Pleeeeeeeease Read and Review. I won't post anything more until I get more reviews. And don't you want to know what happens to Kyp?**


End file.
